


Love Makes People Do The Wacky (or Brendon Urie and Jon Walker: Adventures in Bromance)

by ohohstarryeyed



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohstarryeyed/pseuds/ohohstarryeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Brendon is concerned, being in love with Spencer would fucking suck, if it weren't for Jon Walker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Makes People Do The Wacky (or Brendon Urie and Jon Walker: Adventures in Bromance)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playfullips (dessertmeltdown)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertmeltdown/gifts).



> As always thanks to my Porn Yoda (still no porn sorry guys) framianne for the beta and for being awesome.

As far as Brendon is concerned, being in love with Spencer would fucking suck, if it weren't for Jon Walker.

It's not that Spencer is a bad guy to be in love with or anything. Brendon would never think that, because Spencer has this smile and these hips and he laughs at Brendon's lame jokes and he is totally down with playing video games instead of sleeping or sneaking out with Brendon when he wants Starbucks and Zack's being an ass, but Spencer is also either really, really oblivious to Brendon's heart eyes and blushing and general _awkwardness_ around him or he is being deliberately obtuse. Either way it sucks, because Brendon's been in love with Spencer for six years and quite frankly that's a long time to want to hold someone's hand.

Anyway, the whole thing would fucking suck if it weren't for Jon Walker. More importantly, Jon Walker's willingness to be Brendon's heterosexual lifemate. Which is how Brendon first learns the art of Bromance.

\---

It starts with Cash (Dollar, Dollar Bill Y'all) Colligan. Which is what Cash insists on being called in the three months before he gets his poorly punctuated and epically unattractive tattoo. Brendon can't help but think that the main problem with the English language is that you can't correct someone's punctuation when they are speaking. Because if you could, Brendon's sure someone who isn't him (read: Ryan) would have sat Cash down and given him a long and incredibly boring talk about the appropriate use of an apostrophe. But alas, Cash ended up with yet another ugly ass tattoo and became the subject of mocking by both his friend _and_ the internet. Again. For the hundredth time.

Anyway, Cash's tattoo isn't the point. Well, it kinda is, because it really is the most hideous thing in the history of poor life decisions and will _always_ be the point. But the immediate point is, it's Cash who introduces the term bromance.

Brendon is hanging with Cash and, to a lesser extent, the rest of The Cab, because he is bored and he appears to have misplaced his band. In actual fact, Jon is in Chicago doing Chicago stuff until he arrives in two weeks and Ryan and Spencer are off doing whatever it is those two do when they're being bff-y and leaving Brendon out. Brendon suspects it's either underwear shopping or burying the bodies of Ryan's enemies in the desert. Either way, that leaves Brendon hanging out with Cash. Which mostly involves playing Mario Kart and applauding encouragingly whenever Cash breaks out in a rap about like, dish-washing liquid or whatever.

Cash and Brendon have managed to get pretty buzzed without actually leaving the couch. There is a nuclear impact zone of trash surrounding them and Brendon can't help but appreciate being able to burp and fart without being bitched at by Ryan. He doesn't appreciate it when Cash starts a rating system and only rates Brendon's burping of the Alphabet a seven. Although to be fair, Cash can burp the high notes in One of Those Nights, so he totally deserves the nine Brendon gave him.

They're in the middle of a cut-throat race to the death, and Brendon is about drive Cash's Yoshi off the road when Alex appears in front of the TV, his hands on his tiny hips, and Cash hits the pause button because Alex, well, quite frankly Alex looks _pissed_.

"Alex, dude, what?" Cash asks, motioning for him to move the fuck out of the way.

Alex glares at Cash and Brendon is kinda impressed and slightly intimidated. Sure, he's dealt with Spencer's bitch face on more than one occasion, but Spencer is also, like, really tall and shit so he works that to his advantage. Alex, though, Alex is way tiny and like an adorable puppy or maybe a bunny, so the fact that he has Brendon feeling something other than the desire to pinch his cheeks or ruffle his hair is quite a feat.

"Cash." Alex takes a deep breath and if Brendon slouches slightly in hopes Alex won't notice him, well no one can prove anything. "Cash, what the actual fuck are you doing?"

"Bro, what does it look like? I'm playing some Wii with our good friend Brendon over there," and fuck Cash Colligan, because a good friend does not acknowledge your presence so your other friend can glare at you and shit. Brendon hates being glared at.

"Uh huh. Right. So do you and our good friend Brendon care to explain to me why you have emptied the contents of my parents kitchen over their new carpet?" Alex asks, and his voice is calm in this odd way. Sort of like that time Ryan accidentally on purpose stabbed Spencer in the eye with an eye liner pencil and Spencer had only said "Ow" in this totally calm voice. Two days later Ryan's favourite scarf ended up covered in ketchup and mustard. Brendon does not trust calm voices.

"Dude, we were hungry. We're totally going to clean it up. Don't be such a bitch," Cash replies and Brendon is fascinated by the way Alex's eye starts twitching.

Part of the problem with hanging with The Cab is that they are babies. Babies who still live at home. So hanging with The Cab means, like, respecting house rules and shit and Alex is a total momma's boy so he actually listens to and obeys the rules. Which totally blows, because Brendon has never been good at following rules. Especially that one time when Shane decided that leaving pots to soak for a week didn't count as washing up and made a fucking chore chart. Brendon made sure that was the first thing that burnt the next time it was his turn to cook.

"Cash."

Cash sighs and puts his control down next to him. He reaches out and takes hold of Alex's hand. Alex's glare softens slightly and Cash gives him his most innocent smile.

"I promise that everything will be cleaned up by the time your parents get home, and I promise that I will take any and all blame when your mother starts making disappointed noises at you. Now come and sit down on the couch and relax."

Alex looks at Cash for a minute, sighs and pulls his hand away, "Nah, it's cool. I'm in the middle of writing something with Marshall anyway. Just make sure it's clean, ok?"

Cash nods and then picks his controller up. "I promise."

Alex gives them both one last considering look and then heads for the stairs. Cash calls out "Alex" just as Alex reaches the doorway and Alex turns around. "I love you, dude."

Alex rolls his eyes, blushes and flips Cash off. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

Brendon raises an eyebrow at Cash and Cash shrugs. "What?"

"Dude. Are you and Alex like, you know?"

Cash shakes his head vigorously. "What? Dude, fuck no? I've got a girlfriend. It's just bromance."

Brendon opens his mouth and then shuts it again, then says "What the fuck is bromance?"

Cash gives him the look that Spencer usually gives him when Brendon suggests something so epically stupid that he manages to even amaze himself. Cash slings his arm around Brendon's shoulder and sighs. "Dude. Bromances are the best thing _ever_."

\---

When Brendon leaves Alex's house that night, after a last minute cleaning frenzy and some manly crying from Alex, he has a a sore toe from where he kicked the vacuum and a half-assed and poorly formed plan. He, Brendon Urie, is going to woo Jon Walker into being his hetero lifemate in all things bromancey.

\---

Brendon's phone starts ringing at some heinous hour of the morning the following day. Although on closer inspection, 4pm isn't actually morning so he doesn't really feel justified in bitching about it. He does however take a moment to clear his throat and prepare to pretend like he hasn't spent the last two days either asleep or hanging out with 18 year olds playing video games.

"Yo."

Brendon winces when it comes out sounding like "Yngh", but whatever. He's a fucking rockstar. If he wants to sleep until 4pm he will not feel guilty about it.

"Seriously, did you just wake up?"

Ok, correction. Brendon will sleep till 4pm and not feel guilty unless Spencer calls and finds out. At which point guilt will become his most trusted companion.

"Hey, Spencer."

"Dude, where have you been? I haven't heard from you since Tuesday."

Brendon rolls his eyes. He used to feel special when Spencer would call and yell at him for not staying in contact, but then he realised that Spencer would call and yell at his sisters if they didn't call at least once a week with a crisis to fix, or his mother if she didn't call him on their regularly scheduled Wednesday nights. Spencer Smith really just liked being bossy and yelling at people. Brendon could admit that it was kinda hot, when it wasn't being directed at him.

"I was hanging out with Cash at Casa DeLeon."

Spencer huffs out a breath.

"So you're not dead? Injured? Wait, you didn't go and get another stupid tattoo with Cash, did you? Because we talked about that, remember."

"Hey, fuck you. My tattoo is symbolic, ok."

Brendon thought that when Cash came along with his stupid tattoos and his general inability to not be tacky when it came to expressing himself everyone would back the fuck off his piano keys. Apparently Brendon thought wrong.

"Of what? Musicians and their bad taste in body art? Dude, your tattoo is stupid."

"Your face is stupid. Now did you actually want something? Or did you just call to yell at me and stop me from getting my required sixteen hours of sleep?"

Brendon's not angry, but he's not going to let Spencer talk shit about his tattoo. Spencer can shut the fuck up because he fucking knows what the tattoo means.

"What, besides making sure you're still alive? Nothing really. I'm bored."

"Where's Ryan?" and wow, Brendon didn't mean for that to come out as bitter as it did. He does, contrary to popular belief, understand that Spencer and Ryan are best friends in a way that only people who have known someone for their whole lives and not killed each other can be.

Spencer sighs and Brendon braces himself for yet another heart to heart about how Spencer and Ryan don't mean to leave him out and that he should say something (and by heart to heart he means Spencer lectures him about being a dickhead and Brendon promises to speak up next time) but instead Spencer says "Hey so, I was thinking of getting takeout and some DVD's and coming over. Is Shane home?"

"No, he's looking at houses with Regan in LA."

Whilst Brendon was all for moving to LA with Shane and Regan, he could think of nothing worse than being dragged from house to house by an overeager sales agent. Luckily Shane wasn't an asshole, so he didn't try to make Brendon come with them.

"Ok, cool. So I'll be over in about an hour. Do you need anything?"

"Nah, Shane ordered a whole bunch of shit before he left because Regan was bitching about eating Tacos every night, so I'm all good. Just dude, if you get pizza don't get fucking anchovies. I hurled for a fucking week last time."

Spencer sighs. "Yes Brendon, I remember. It was my ass that looked after you. I reeked of vomit for a month."

"Don't act like I wasn't totally grateful dude. Did I hurl on your shoes?"

"No."

"Exactly. Be thankful."

"Yeah, yeah, you're an asshole. I'll see you soon."

"You fucking love it, dude."

"Bye, Brendon"

"Bye."

Brendon hangs up the phone and lies back down. He can totally sleep for another half hour and still be awake in plenty of time to let Spencer in.

\---

Spencer ends up spending the night. By the time they've managed to make their way through three pizzas, an assload of beer and the three original Star Wars, it's easier for Spencer to stay the night. Brendon wakes up the next morning with Spencer curled up next to him, snoring and taking up three quarters of the bed. Brendon tugs on the blanket but Spencer has wrapped it around himself and Brendon considers rolling Spencer onto the floor to get it back, but Brendon isn't a total dick, so he climbs out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen.

Brendon's managed to work his way through two bowls of cereal and is onto his third piece of toast when Spencer stumbles into the kitchen, his pyjama pants hanging low on his hips and pillow creases marking his face.

"Morning," Spencer mutters, pouring a bowl of cereal and cup of coffee and sitting down across Brendon at the table. Brendon swallows a mouthful of toast before he speaks because he knows that no matter what time of morning, Spencer is always ready to bitch him out for having shitty manners.

"Sleep well?"

"Once you stopped fucking fidgeting I did. I forgot that sleeping with you is a contact sport," Spencer replies and Brendon rolls his eyes. Spencer has been bitching about Brendon's sleeping habits since they were sixteen. It doesn't stop him from taking over Brendon's bed whenever the mood takes him. Not that Brendon minds, in fact Spencer is quite welcome to Brendon's bed whenever the hell he feels like it. It'd just be awesome if when Spencer wanted to sleep with Brendon, he actually wanted to _sleep_ with Brendon. In the naked sexy funtimes kinda way, instead of the blanket stealing, bed hogging way.

"Whatever, dude. You totally stole all the fucking blankets."

Spencer narrows his eyes at Brendon and ok, fuck that, Brendon is totally not scared of Spencer. He stares back and it carries on like that until Spencer's phone starts ringing, when Spencer looks away and Brendon returns to his breakfast.

Brendon can tell by the lack of words being spoken that Spencer is talking to Ryan. He's not surprised, really. Spencer is like the only person Ryan ever actually remembers to call. The rest of the time it's always text messages at stupid times of the night or stupid email chain letter forwards, because Ryan is a superstitious motherfucker when he's high.

Brendon zones out of the conversation. He's not really interested in whatever plans they are making and he doesn't really want to try to decipher whatever code it is they are talking in this week. He thinks back to his plan to get Jon to be his hetero lifemate and go on brodates with him. As far as Brendon's concerned it's a pretty flawless and awesome plan. Jon misses Cassie when he's not in Chicago and Brendon needs something to do that isn't pining over Spencer, so it makes sense that they should go out and be awesome together. Especially when Ryan and Spencer are being mind meldy and generally annoying.

Brendon is snapped out of his daydream by Spencer calling his name and waving a hand in front of his face "-the fuck? Are you having a fucking out of body experience or something?"

"What? Sorry. I was daydreaming. What did you say?"

Spencer gives him a look. "I was asking you if you wanted to come and have lunch with me and Crystal and Jackie today."

"Oh yeah, sure. What did Ryan want?" Spencer is still _looking_ at him and Brendon folds his arms across his chest defensively. "What?"

Spencer raises an eyebrow. "You're being weirder than usual."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You've been weird since we got back to Vegas. What's going on?"

Spencer is looking at him all concerned and shit and Brendon really doesn't understand how they went from eating breakfast to, well, to whatever the hell is going on now. All he knows is that if Spencer keeps looking at him like that then Brendon's going to end up confessing his love like a fucking eighth grader with a crush.

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to go have a shower and get dressed."

Brendon doesn't wait for a reply from Spencer, instead he makes a beeline for the stairs and doesn't take a breath until he's locked safely in his bedroom. He rests his forehead against the closed door and sighs. He is totally fucked.

\---

  
When Brendon picks Jon up from the airport, he makes a total scene, jumping on top of Jon the second he's within arm reach and hugging him tight. It's something he and Jon have been doing since Jon joined the band. Every time they meet at an airport they act as stupid and obnoxious as humanly possible, usually to annoy Ryan and Spencer, but now because it's become habit.

By the time they're on their way to Brendon's Jon has managed to fill Brendon in on his cats, Cassie, his dog and the story of how he and Tom got totally trashed and then had to rely on Ryan J Luciani of all people to get them home safely, so it wasn't much of a surprise when he woke up on Max's basement floor, freezing cold and missing his shoes.

The thing about Jon that Brendon loves the most is that he isn't a pushy bitch like Ryan and Spencer. He not demanding and he doesn't try to fix all his problems (Spencer) and he doesn't try to start fights to distract Brendon (Ryan). It's not that he doesn't totally love Ryan and Spencer, it's just that sometimes Brendon wants to hang with someone who cares but doesn't feel the need to push the issue.

"So, I've been thinking," Brendon starts, flicking his indicator on and checking his mirrors. He fucking hates driving in traffic. "Don't hurt yourself," Jon warns and Brendon rolls his eyes. He'd forgotten how much of a douchebag Jon was.

"Fuck you, dick. As I was saying, I've been thinking that we should hang out more whilst you're out here. You know, go to the movies or play mini golf. Hang out and shit," Brendon replies. When Jon doesn't say anything Brendon glances at him and Jon is smirking.

"Dude, did you just ask me out? Because last time I checked I was straight and you were in love with Spencer."

Brendon groans, because fucking seriously. Why did he even miss Jon? The guy is a total dickhead. "Dude, you are such a dick. I'm just saying, we never hang out just you and me, and I figure if Ryan and Spencer can go on their bff outings or whatever the fuck it is that those two do when they get together, then so can we."

"So wait. You want to hang out with me because Ryan and Spencer are leaving you out?" Jon asks.

Brendon reaches across and pinches Jon.

"No, fucker. I want to hang out with you because you won't up and leave me in the middle of a conversation because Ryan has a hat emergency."

"Dude, Spencer never did that."

"What the fuck ever, Walker. Do you want to hang out with me or not?" Brendon demands, shooting a glare at Jon and then flipping off the guy that totally just cut them off.

"I guess. I think you're totally overreacting but I'm willing to overlook it for mini golf. It's one of my great loves, you know."

"Oh yeah? I didn't know you and mini golf were getting serious," Brendon retorts and Jon nods sagely at him.

"It comes second only to my love of macrame."

Brendon starts laughing and then slams on the breaks, narrowly missing taking out an old dude on a moped. Brendon really fucking hates driving in traffic.

\---

Brendon texts Jon the following Thursday and to make plans to go bowling. They had to wait the compulsory three days for Ryan to stop clinging to Jon long enough for Jon to actually leave the house, but Brendon also wanted to wait until Ryan and Spencer had made plans because Brendon wasn't entirely sure he could say no if either of them invited themselves along.

Brendon is fucking around on the computer when his phone buzzes with a new message from Jon . _srsly r u sure this isn't a date? cause u'll have to meet my parents if it is_

Jon is such a dick, seriously, Brendon thinks, typing out _depends. do u put out on the first date?_

 _my mom says that boys wont buy the cow if they can get the milk for free_

Brendon starts laughing and then starts choking on his gum when he accidentally swallows it. It takes him a couple of minutes to get his breathing back to normal so that he can send a reply: _ur a sick fuck jwalk_.

 _i wll b if u play ur cards right ;)_

Brendon shakes his head and types back _pick u up at 7?_

 _k_

\---

The bowling alley isn't over crowded, which Brendon is grateful for. He knows that they're not like super famous or anything, but it is Vegas and he knows from experience that if someone is going to recognise them, it's going to be in their hometown.

Jon bitches about having to wear bowling shoes but then gets over it when Brendon promises to buy him beer if he shuts up and puts them on. By the time Brendon gets back with beer and nachos and these kinda disgusting looking fries that he's pretty sure are going to either be super awesome or give him food poisoning, Jon is standing at a vacant lane and... Well, he's talking to his bowling ball.

"Dude, why are you talking to your ball?" Brendon asks, dumping the food onto the table and only spilling half the beer.

Jon raises an eyebrow, running his hand over the bowling ball and then pressing a kiss to it. "Josephine and I are weaving an unbreakable bond of ass kicking and awesome."

"You named your ball?"

"She is not just a ball, young Brendon. She is a vital part of my masterplan," Jon replies, his tone serious and Brendon has to admit, he's finding the way Jon is _stroking_ the bowling ball kinda creepy.

"Your masterplan?"

Jon nods and grins. "My masterplan to kick your ass in all things bowling related."

Brendon rolls his eyes and picks up the hot pink bowling ball that he always uses. "We'll see about that, fucker."

"Bring it, bitch."

"I'll bring your mom."

Jon snorts. "Dude, that doesn't even make any sense."

Brendon shrugs. "What the fuck ever, dude. Just bowl already."

\---

After losing in the most spectacular of ways and having to sit through the most awkward and stupid victory dances in the history of awkward and stupid victory dances, Brendon makes himself a promise that next time he goes bowling, he is totally naming his ball.

\---

At first Brendon was willing to concede that Jon kicked his ass at bowling because of the whole bonding with his ball thing. He was even willing to concede that when Jon beat him at mini golf it was because Brendon just straight up fucking sucks at mini golf. But when Jon beats Brendon in three games of table tennis, which is like, Brendon's _game_ , ok, Brendon placates himself by telling himself that clearly Jon Walker is a sporting god or some shit.

Brendon is trying to come up with something that they can do next, something that won't end up with Brendon's ego being trampled or with Jon dancing like a cracked out John Travolta, when the doorbell rings.

Spencer walks past Brendon without so much as a hello when he opens the door, leaving Brendon greeting fresh air and his neighbour who happens to be walking past. He closes the door and then walks into the lounge room where Spencer is sitting on the couch.

"What's going on with you and Jon?" Spencer demands, and Brendon is kinda shocked, because Spencer looks really pissed. Spencer rarely wastes his time with getting overly angry and dramatic, he says he likes to leave the dramatic scenes to Ryan, and generally will just sit on you or punch you in the arm until he feels better. But now Spencer is glaring and looking angry and it's totally _not_ hot, except for how it totally, totally is.

"What do you mean, what's going on with me and Jon?" Brendon asks, sitting on the couch next to Spencer, but far enough away that he should be able to get out of the way if Spencer tries to punch him in the face or something.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I mean what the fuck is up with you and Jon going on these little man dates or whatever the fuck it is you two have been doing," Spencer spits out, folding his arms across his chest and turning his glare up a notch.

"They're Brodates dude, not man dates. Learn the lingo."

Spencer raises an eyebrow, slowly and kinda evilly and Brendon shifts further away, which kinda pains him because he really likes to be all up in Spencer's personal space when they're sitting on the couch. Not to the degree that he's going to risk being assaulted, though.

"Jon and I are just hanging out, dude. He misses Cassie and I've got no one to hang out with, so we just decided to hang out together."

"Well, you guys should maybe think about asking Ryan to hang out sometime. He's feeling left out." Spencer doesn't look at Brendon when he says it and Brendon can't help but wonder if this is one of those times where Spencer says that Ryan is feeling what Spencer is actually feeling.

Brendon shrugs. "Yeah, but he has you to hang out with."

Spencer gives Brendon an unreadable look. "I'm not Ryan's only best friend, you know. Just like he's not mine."

Spencer doesn't give Brendon a chance to reply, he just turns the TV on and starts flicking through channels. Brendon doesn't get it. Before Jon got there, Brendon spent most of his time either hanging out with The Cab, sending random porn and youtube videos to Zack or hanging out by himself. Spencer and Ryan didn't care that he was being left out, but now they were getting all pissy and shit because he was hanging out with Jon and they weren't invited? What the fuck is that?

"Dude, why the hell are you sitting all the way over there?" Spencer asks, looking at Brendon as if _he's_ the weird one. Brendon sighs and then moves so that he can rest his head up against Spencer's shoulder.

Brendon can't help but feel that he is totally missing something.

\---

  
The next day, Spencer is still at Brendon's house. He cooked breakfast and washed the dishes and Brendon waits for him to start yelling at the guests on Jerry Springer before he slips into the bedroom and dials Jon.

"Yo, Walker," Jon answers. He sounds drunk and Brendon flicks his eyes to the clock on the wall. It's only 9:30am, so Jon is either still drunk from the night before, or has gotten an early start.

"Jon, dude. Something fucking weird is going on." Brendon whispers, even though he can hear Spencer excitedly mocking what Brendon really hopes isn't a mother and son involved in a romantic relationship, because _ew_.

"What?"

"I don't fucking know, dude. Spencer came over yesterday and was all, like, fucking pissy and shit and then he stayed the night and this morning he cooked breakfast and _now_ he's taken over the couch and is watching Jerry Springer," Brendon rambles, pushing his laundry into a pile with his foot. He doesn't get it. Spencer has usually bailed to go do something that isn't hanging around Brendon's house by now. Not that Brendon minds Spencer being around because hello, he kinda wants to lick Spencer, so him hanging around kinda comes with the turf, it's just more that Spencer is being weird.

"Did you talk to him about it?"

Brendon pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it in disbelief. He shakes his head and then presses it back to his ear. "Dude, what the fuck? What am I going to do? Sit down and talk about my fucking feelings? Jesus Christ, how much have you drunk this morning?"

"I'm still on Chicago time, dude. It's totally the afternoon there."

Brendon rolls his eyes. "Dude, for starters Chicago is two hours ahead of Vegas and for seconds you've been in Vegas for two fucking weeks. Any jetlag you had is long gone. Now fucking concentrate and help me."

"Dude, chill. We'll have dinner tonight and we'll talk," Jon replies and then he burps loudly. Brendon is impressed despite himself.

"Fucking fine, dude. Taco Bell?"

Jon laughs. "You know how to treat a guy, don't you?"

Brendon groans and resists the urge to throw his phone. "Fuck you dude, just make sure you're sober enough to help me, okay."

"Yeah, yeah. Peace out, homie."

"Bye."

Brendon hangs up the phone and sighs. Fucking Jon Walker.

\---

Ryan shows up at Brendon's a couple of hours later, when Brendon is in the shower. Brendon walks into the bedroom wearing only a towel and Ryan is sitting on his bed, reading a magazine and looking as though he owns the place.

"Hey," Brendon greets him, rummaging through his drawers and when he can't find anything there, through the suitcase that he still hasn't unpacked from when they were on tour. He pulls out a pair of jeans and a black button down he probably stole off Spencer and starts to get dressed.

"You're upsetting Spencer."

Ryan doesn't even look up from his magazine as he talks, completely ignoring the fact that Brendon is totally naked. Brendon'd be offended if it weren't for the fact that Ryan stopped being bothered by Brendon's constant nakedness about a week into the first tour. Still, it wouldn't hurt for Ryan to at least pretend to be interested in Brendon's rockin' bod. Ryan can be such a bitch sometimes.

"That's funny, he said I'm upsetting _you_."

Ryan raises an eyebrow at Brendon and then continues to flick through his magazine. Brendon watches as Ryan finishes reading and then sets the magazine back down on the bed.

"Look, Brendon. The thing is, Spencer isn't very good at telling people what he wants and when he has to share what he wants with someone else, he tends to act like a fucking idiot."

Brendon has no fucking idea what the hell Ryan is talking about. Obviously Spencer wants something and doesn't like sharing it, he managed to pick that much up but what the fuck does Spencer _want_?

Ryan sighs his 'You are stupid and I hate you' sigh and pulls Brendon down next to him on the bed. "I'll make it simple for you. Spencer wants the same thing that you want, only reversed."

"Okay, if that's you simplifying it, I'd hate to see you complicating it," Brendon retorts, because he's pretty sure Ryan just spoke in code, or something. Ryan pinches him and then smiles in this totally evil way when Brendon says ouch and starts rubbing at his arm.

"Don't be a fucking dick, Brendon. I know it's hard seeing as how it's your most basic instinct, but try for my sake, okay." Ryan stands and brushes invisible lint of his pants and then with one last look at Brendon he leaves the room.

Brendon sighs and lays back on the bed. He is so fucking confused.

\---

Jon listens to Brendon as he recounts the events of the day, from Spencer being weird and clingy to Ryan showing up and be cryptic and possibly insulting. Jon nods his head as he chews, making thoughtful noises and when Brendon stops talking Jon says "So do you want the hard truth or me to sugar coat it?"

"Which one am I going to prefer?"

Jon shrugs. "I don't know dude, it depends on how fragile your emotional state is. Do you need a hug?"

Brendon rolls his eyes. "Dude, have you fucking met me? I always need a hug. Give me the sugar coating."

Jon sets his Taco down, his face serious, and says "Spencer is in love with you."

"What? That was you sugar coating it? What the fuck?" Brendon demands because seriously what the fuck? Jon just can't _say_ shit like that without like, a fucking prelude or some sort of build up. Christ.

Jon raises one shoulder in a half hearted shrug and picks his Taco back up. "Whatever dude, if you want cutesy moments and hand holding watch Oprah."

Brendon opens his mouth, shuts it and opens it again. " _Oprah?_ Seriously?"

"I like when she gives free shit to the audience and they flip out. It's funny."

Brendon stares at Jon and then shakes his head. Sometimes it's easier to just let Jon say what he says and not bother acknowledging it. "Jon, can we get back to the bit where you said Spencer is in love with me? Please?"

Jon sighs and then puts his Taco back down with a sad look in Brendon's direction. "I understand it if we have to break up now."

"No one is breaking up, not until you tell me how it is you came to the conclusion that Spencer is in love with me."

Brendon has officially lost all the control he has over the situation. Between Spencer being a fucking weirdo, Ryan being a cryptic douchebag and Jon just being a regular garden variety douchebag, Brendon is about to release his inner drama queen and have a diva fit if someone doesn't give him some answers. Preferably in modern English.

"Look dude. I don't know if you've noticed but Spencer has been totally in love with you for like, the last two years and now he's all but pissing on your leg to mark his territory."

Brendon hopes his face isn't showing how grossed out he is by that analogy. "Dude, whatever, Spencer isn't in love with me. Also you are fucking gross."

Jon shrugs "If you say so."

\---

When Brendon gets home Spencer is asleep on the couch, the TV showing infomercials the only light in the room. Brendon doesn't know how Spencer got in, because he'd been gone before Ryan had shown up, but he figures he found the spare key or got a copy cut in a fit of responsibility.

Brendon kneels down next to the couch and shakes Spencer's shoulder lightly. Spencer shifts but doesn't wake up so Brendon leans over so his mouth is next to Spencer's ear.

"Spencer, hey Spencer, wake up."

Spencer's eyes open as Brendon moves away and then Spencer's arm is wrapping around Brendon's shoulders and pulling him down towards the couch. Brendon goes with it and lets Spencer manhandle him onto the couch, lets Spencer wrap his arms and legs around Brendon's body and then he represses a shiver when Spencer presses a kiss to his neck. Brendon reaches for the old afghan that Regan had hung over the back of the couch and pulls it down so it's covering them.

Brendon can tell that Spencer is waiting for him to stop fidgeting, so Brendon buries his face in Spencer's neck and settles. Spencer's arms tighten around him, his lips press lightly to the top of Brendon's head and then his breathing starts to even out.

The last thing Brendon thinks before he falls asleep is that Jon might be right.

\---

  
Brendon texts Jon _"U mite b rite"._

 _"dont u fucking break up with me with a txt msg. ive seen Sex & the City i know my rights"_

Brendon laughs and types out _"lunch @ port of subs?"_

 _"i suppose if u r going 2 shatter my heart i should at least b surrounded by delicious sandwiches"_

 _"thats the spirit meet me @ 1?"_

 _"c u then"_

\---

Jon is already waiting for Brendon when he gets to Port of Subs. Brendon sits across from him and Jon pushes a sub toward him with a grin.

"So, Spencer."

"Spencer," Brendon replies, taking a bit and then smiling at Jon because Jon Walker totally got Brendon his favourite sub _ever._ Brendon kinda loves that he and Jon are at the point in their friendship where they just know what the other person likes.

"Ok, Brendon. Let's get real."

Brendon rolls his eyes. "You watch way too much TV, dude. Seriously, when you start quoting Dr. Phil then you know you need to get out."

"I would get out more, except the guy I'm dating is in love with someone else," Jon replies, giving Brendon his best wounded puppy look. Fucking Jon Walker _knows_ what that look does to Brendon.

"Would you feel better if I say it's not you, it's me?" Brendon asks, reaching across and patting Jon's hand softly. Jon snatches his hand away and smirks. "Oh baby, I know it's you."

"I'd like to still be your friend" Brendon retorts with a grin before taking an obnoxious bite of his sub. Jon raises an eyebrow and takes his own unnecessarily large bite out of his own sub and then chews with his mouth open, giving Brendon an excellent view of the half masticated sandwich. Brendon raises his own eyebrow in response and starts making exaggerated chewing noises, swallows and then smacks his lips together with a loud "aahhh"

Jon swallows his food and then says "So are we going to talk about your feelings now?"

"What's there to talk about," Brendon asks with a shrug. "I've been writing mine and Spencer's initials inside sparkly hearts on my notebooks for the last six years. I'm that in touch with my feelings I'm practically a thirteen year old girl with a crush on the varsity quarterback. Spencer's the one being weird all of a sudden."

"Wait, Spencer as a quarterback? Really? I would have said head cheerleader. He could rock a set of pom poms," Jon replies, cocking his head to side with a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

Brendon waves a hand in front of his face. "Seriously. Spencer as a cheerleader? Did you and Ryan smoke up this morning?"

"Dude I'm just saying, I'd prefer to think of you and Spencer as the hot head cheerleader and the geeky science chick making out in the library than I do thinking of you and Spencer, my best friends, making out, well, anywhere," Jon states with a shit-eating grin.

"Woah, hold on. First of all exactly how much _thought_ have you given this? Second why am I the geeky science chick? Can't I be like, the secretly hot band chick? and third Spencer and I making out would be hot. Period. Don't even front"

"I don't know dude. Think about it, you're tutoring cheerleader Spencer in science and you guys are sitting really close to each other and it starts to get hot, so you take off your sweater and then Spencer takes off his sweater giving you an eyeful of his awesome rack and then your arms brush and then Spencer totally leans across and kisses you..." Jon trails off and seriously, Brendon fucking loves Jon but he can be a creepy ass motherfucker when he's left to his own devices.

"JWalk, man, you are such a fucking freak. Also why does Spencer have the awesome rack? Why can't I have the awesome rack?" Brendon asks, because he is the one with the totally hot ass. Surely his ass would lead to him also having a great set of tits.

Jon shrugs. "Head cheerleaders always have great tits. It's like the law of highschool. Besides, how many thirteen year old science geeks do you know with better tits than the head cheerleader? None, that's how many."

"Ok, you know what? I don't know _any_ 13 year old science geeks and if I did I wouldn't be checking out their racks. The same goes for head cheerleaders."

"Your loss, dude," Jon replies.

Brendon shakes his head because seriously, what the actual fuck is his life. "Dude, can we please talk about Spencer now? In the Spencer is a dude, I'm a dude, I'd like to get to the naked sexy funtimes before I forget what to do with my little dude way. Please."

"Is it not enough that you've just dumped me, now you want me to help you with your next hook up?"

Brendon folds his arms across his chest and slumps down in his seat. "Spencer's not a hook up," he mutters under his breath, and Jon leans forward a bit, his forehead creased into a frown.

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"I said," Brendon sighs, "I said that Spencer's not a hook up."

Jon's face falls and then he climbs out of his side of the booth and moves so he is sitting next to Brendon, his arm draped around Brendon's shoulders. "No dude, I didn't mean it like that. I was just being a dick. Seriously, ignore me."

Brendon presses closer to Jon's side. "He's just being weird. It's confusing me, because he's never shown any interest in me like that, I mean fuck, he dated Haley for how many years and even after that it was like, nothing. Now he's all up in my space, with the cuddling and stuff and Ryan's saying all this stuff and I don't get it."

"Maybe he doesn't know about you being in love with him. I mean he's never said anything to me about it."

Brendon gives Jon an incredulous look. "Dude, _everybody_ knows about it. His _mother_ knows about it for fuck's sake."

Jon makes his thinky face. "Huh, is that why she always gives you the good cookies?"

"Well, not only because of that, she also gives me the good cookies because I'm her favourite and she secretly wishes I was her son." Brendon is nothing but confident about his place in the affections of Mrs Smith. The twins love him better than Spencer, Ryan and Jon as well, but he doesn't bother pointing that out. Jon isn't blind after all.

Jon squeezes Brendon's shoulder. "I think that maybe you should stop thinking so hard, watch Spencer for a couple of days and then see where he is at, before you make any decisions."

"I suppose you're right."

Jon smirks. "Dude. I'm always right. Now enough of this talking about our feelings shit, let's hit the arcade and blow some space aliens up."

\---

Brendon eyes Spencer warily. Spencer is drunk. Correction, Spencer is fucking _trashed_ , stumbling and making no sense whatsoever and it's disconcerting because Spencer doesn't usually get drunk. Sure he drinks, he usually keeps up with Jon and Brendon, but it's like he has this invisible line that he doesn't cross and when he reaches that line he cuts himself off. Spencer likes to drink but Spencer also likes to be in control. Spencer is clearly not in control right now.

The party is winding down, the karaoke machine's been shut off and people are passing out, leaving or in the case of Jon, Ryan, Marshall and Johnson, playing a cut throat game of Uno Stacko.

Brendon sighs, wraps an arm around Spencer's waist and says "Come on Spence, time for bed." Spencer giggles, giggles like a fucking _eight year old girl_ and presses his nose into Brendon's neck and then Brendon feels Spencer's tongue lick his neck.

"You smell like fire," Spencer whispers and then licks his neck again. "You taste like it, too."

Brendon sighs and counts backwards from ten and thinks of things that are not sexy, like that time Zack did the nude run through Pete's house and reminds himself why it is a really, really bad idea to molest Spencer in his drunken state.

"Come on Spencer, up we go," Brendon mutters, dragging Spencer up the stairs and then mentally congratulating himself when they both manage to get to the top without dying. He's not sure Ryan'd be too happy about Brendon and Spencer lying dead and broken at the bottom of his stairs when they're about to start recording. Plus Ryan can be funny about blood sometimes.

Brendon manages to wrangle Spencer into the guestroom and then into bed, pulling Spencer's shoes and jeans off and pulling the covers over him. Spencer reaches out when Brendon turns to leave, wrapping his hand around Brendon's wrist and tugging him back. "Sleepy time, Bren."

"Spence, go to sleep."

Spencer's grip tightens. "No, you," he says and then tugs so that Brendon falls down next to him. Brendon sighs because really, what is his fucking _life_? and kicks his own shoes off, climbs out of his jeans and then pushes at Spencer until he moves over. Brendon crawls under the covers, facing Spencer who is watching Brendon, eyes glazed over.

Spencer slings an arm across Brendon and pulls him closer and Brendon really does not need this right now. There is cuddling and then there is whatever the hell Spencer thinks he is doing. Brendon tries to move back but Spencer is holding him in place even though his eyes are now closed and his breathing has started to even out. Brendon closes his eyes and wills himself to fall asleep.

\---

Brendon is jolted awake by someone pushing at his shoulder. He cracks an eye open and he can barely make out the shape of Spencer's face right next to his. The room is dark, so he figures he hasn't been asleep all that long and his eyes start to adjust so he can make out the outline of the furniture in the room. He rubs at his eyes some more, mentally curses himself from not taking the time to remove his contacts and then he can see Spencer properly.

"Spence, you ok?"

"I don't like it when you hang out with Jon," Spencer tells him, and judging by the way Spencer is slurring his words Brendon knows that he's still drunk. If the slurring didn't give it away, the fact that Spencer is still pushing at Brendon's shoulder even though Brendon is clearly _awake_ is a definite sign that Spencer is still totally wasted.

The words take a little bit longer than usual to register in Brendon's head. He figures they have to get through a layer of alcohol and pot and sleep, so he doesn't feel too bad when he blinks a couple of times and then says "What?"

Spencer stops pushing at Brendon's shoulder and lays back down, his legs slung over Brendon's hip and his face inches from Brendon's. "I don't like it when you hang out with Jon."

"Dude. What? I mean why not? It's Jon."

Spencer stares at Brendon and then smiles, the sweet goofy one that is secretly Brendon's favourite - and Jesus fucking Christ, way to sound like a total _girl_ , Urie - and presses a kiss to Brendon's forehead. "I miss you when you're gone," and then he lays back down and closes his eyes.

Brendon shakes his head in disbelief, waits for Spencer's breathing to even out and then says "What the fuck does that even _mean_?"

\---

Brendon wakes up again when he feels the bed shift. He opens his eyes and sees Spencer staggering back into bed, face pale and sweaty.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Spencer whispers, wincing as he lays back down. Brendon can smell the stale alcohol on his breath mixed with something else, something sour. Vomit, Brendon thinks wrinkling his nose.

"You ok?" Brendon whispers and Spencer scrunches his face up, his eyes fluttering shut. "Dude why are you yelling?"

Brendon rolls his eyes, reaches out and smooths the hair out of Spencer's face as he stifles a yawn. "I'm not. Did you puke?"

Spencer moves closer and nods. "Yeah. My fucking head is killing me."

"Okay, stay here. I'll be back."

Brendon climbs out of bed and makes his way downstairs, passing the loungeroom, where Ryan is passed out, half hanging off the couch, and where Johnson and Marshall are curled around each other under a blanket.

Jon is sitting in the kitchen when Brendon gets there, drinking coffee and looking no more worse for wear than usual. He nods at Brendon, turning a page of the newspaper.

"Spencer sick?"

Brendon fills a glass of water and then digs through the drawer where Ryan keeps the good painkillers. "Yeah, he threw up. I slept through it but now he looks like he's fucking dying or something so I'm being a fucking awesome friend and getting him drugs."

"He was pretty trashed last night dude. I'm surprised you got him upstairs."

Brendon shrugs. "Tell me about it. Fucker was no help at all."

Jon raises an eyebrow. "You guys looked pretty cosy when I went to bed."

"Yeah, well, that was probably after he woke me up and told me he doesn't like it when I hang out with you, because he misses me," Brendon retorts, shutting the drawer and picking up the glass of water.

"Wait? What?" Jon sputters and Brendon rolls his eyes as he walks past. "Dude, I don't even know. I'm going to take this up to him and then try to get some more sleep. Do you want to do something later?"

"Yeah, sure. Go, before he comes down here and starts glaring at shit. I'll wake you up later," Jon answers, picking his coffee back up and returning to his newspaper.

Spencer is half asleep when Brendon gets back upstairs, but Brendon manages to get him to take the painkillers and drink some of the water with minimal fuss.

"You staying?" Spencer whispers, laying back down and making a space for Brendon.

Brendon climbs under the covers and Spencer immediately presses closer, wrapping an arm around him and slinging a leg over his hip. "Yeah, I'm staying. Go back to sleep," Brendon whispers back.

\---

When Brendon wakes up again, Spencer is snoring next to him, his hair smushed to one side of his face and an impressive amount of drool on the pillow next to him. Brendon should be grossed out but even like this it's a sign of how epically fucked up he is for Spencer that he still wants to sex him into next week. Fucker.

Once Brendon is showered and dressed - and how much does he love that he keeps a change of clothes at Ryan's - he heads down the hallway in search of Jon. He passes a bedroom and then he hears the sound of Jon's voice coming from the study. Brendon pushes the door open in time to hear Jon say "Do you miss daddy baby? Cause Daddy misses you," and Brendon wonders if maybe he's interrupted something kinky.

"Um, hey."

Jon looks away from the computer screen and grins. "Bren, dude, come talk to Clover," Jon says, motioning for Brendon to sit next to him at the desk. Jon's video chatting with Cassie and his cat and Brendon pushes away the pang of loneliness/sadness/stupid-emotional-bull

shit he always feels whenever he sees Jon and Cassie being all together and in love and shit.

Cassie raises an eyebrow at him on the screen and smirks. "Oh hey, if it isn't the other woman."

Brendon flips her off and snuggles next to Jon on the chair, smirking at Cassie when Jon starts to play with the hair at the nape of Brendon's neck. Cassie rolls her eyes. "I hope you're not spoiling him, Brendon. I only just got him trained up the way I like."

"I'm still here, you know. Let me talk to my babies again," Jon interrupts, tugging Brendon closer, wrapping his arm around Brendon's waist to hold him in place. Cassie disappears from view, the faint sound of her calling out to Dylan echoing through the speakers.

Jon nudges Brendon. "You ok?"

"Tired."

"Spence still asleep?"

Brendon yawns and nods. "Yeah, he's totally gross by the way. I don't think he's going to wake up anytime today."

"Do you still want to do something after this?" Jon asks as Brendon snuggles further into Jon's body. Brendon usually runs at a higher temperature to the rest of the world, but whenever he drinks he always ends up cold the next morning and Jon is totally warm _and_ comfortable.

"Yeah, cool. Take your time, there's no rush."

Brendon passes out shortly after Cassie comes back and Jon starts making totally unmanly cooing noises at his cats.

\---

  
Brendon and Jon end up playing mini golf again. There are kids everywhere, correction, there are _screaming_ kids everywhere and Brendon is pretty sure that this is the worst idea they've ever had in the history of super horrible-bad-awful ideas, but Jon just shrugs, swings his club, gets a hole in one and says "That's just your hangover talking." Brendon doesn't bother coming up with a witty reply, he just sticks his tongue out at Jon and then swings his own club - that he totally names Janice because he is _wise_ ok, and Jon Walker isn't the only person who can bond with inanimate objects - and curses when the ball bounces off the windmill, becomes airborne and flies back in his face.

"I'm nowhere near drunk enough for this shit," Brendon mutters, pointedly ignoring Jon who is giggling like a girl and stroking his club ("Verity, Brendon. Her name is Verity") in that same creepy way he had stroked Josephine at the bowling alley.

They weave their way through a group of noisy ten year olds after Brendon manages to get the ball past the windmill on his seventh try and Brendon sticks close to Jon, not because he's scared of kids or anything, he actually really likes kids, it's just kids with fucking weapons that freak him out a little. They finally locate Brendon's ball and just as he's about to hit it Jon says "So, what are you going to do about Spencer?"

Brendon watches as the ball bounces off the edge of the hole and then he glares at Jon. "I fucking hate you," he says and he's pouting and he doesn't even _care_ , because Jon is a no good fucking cheater.

"That doesn't answer my question," Jon replies and he doesn't even have the audacity to look phased by Brendon's declaration, which just makes Brendon even crankier. Brendon sighs, he's had enough of the crowds and his headache and stupid mini golf and stupid Janice not cooperating and he really just wants to sit down. Preferably in the vicinity of nachos. "I quit. Let's go get food."

"But Verity and I aren't finished crushing your soul with our combined awesome," Jon says giving Brendon his very best puppy dog eyes, but it's not going to work on Brendon this time.

"I assure you my soul is adequately crushed. I want nachos."

Jon lets out a dramatic sigh, but then wraps an arm around Brendon's shoulder and guides them through the crowd back toward the food area.

\---

Jon Walker's rule of thumb is that the best cure for a hangover is to be drunk. Except, Brendon doesn't want to be drunk, he's having a fucking midlife crisis or quarter life crisis or maybe one of those breakdowns that the guests on Oprah are always suffering from, and he just wants... Well, he isn't sure what he wants. Obviously he wants _Spencer_ , but that isn't anything new. It'd be cool if Spencer would stop being a dick though.

They end up getting ice cream and then hanging out at the skate park that he used to hang out at with Ryan and Spencer. He points out where he broke his thumb trying to land a kick flip and where Brent totally smashed his face open trying to do an olly. He doesn't point out the tree where he had sat in the pouring rain for three hours when his parents kicked him out until Spencer had found him and made Brendon come back to his house. He doesn't point out that under that tree is when he first realised that what he felt for Spencer was more than a crush.

Jon is quiet on the drive back to Ryan's and Brendon's happy to let him stay that way. They pull up outside and Jon leans across and hugs Brendon, squeezing him tight and then letting him go just as quickly. "I think you need to tell Spencer."

"I can't," Brendon replies, because it's true. He can't risk losing the band, risk losing _Spencer_.

Jon climbs out of the car, closes the door and then leans through the window and says "Yes you can." Brendon watches as he walks away and then sighs. "No, I can't."

\---

Brendon comes home from dropping Jon at Ryan's and once again Spencer is on his couch. Only this time he's awake and glaring at Brendon.

"Hey."

Spencer turns the TV off and slams the remote down. "Where the fuck have you been?" he demands, still glaring at Brendon.

Brendon tosses his car keys onto the table and folds his arms across his chest. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Spencer rolls his eyes. "Nothing at all."

"Then why are you being such a fucking asshole?"

"I'm not."

Brendon snorts in disbelief. "Fucking bullshit, Spence. You've been acting like a fucking pissy bitch for weeks, ever since Jon got here."

"Well there's your answer then, Brendon."

"What? You're pissed at Jon?"

"No, you idiot. I'm pissed because I never see you anymore, since you're off on your little brodates with Jon all the fucking time."

"So you're pissed because I'm hanging out with Jon. You are such a fucking hypocrite."

"What? How am I the hypocrite."

"Jeez, let me think," Brendon says sarcastically. "Could it be because before Jon got here I spent all my time either by myself or hanging out with the fucking Cab, because you and Ryan were off being bffs," Brendon pauses then continues, "or wait, could it be because you guys never invite me and then when it bothers me you spin me some bullshit line about how you guys don't realise you're doing it and that I should say something," Spencer opens his mouth to respond, but Brendon isn't finished, "or maybe it's because you guys still leave me out even when it's pointed out to you. Or even better, it could be because after all of that you turn around and want to be a fucking bitch because I'm spending time with Jon. Take your pick Spence, they all make you a hypocrite."

"I'm not pissed off that you're spending time with Jon."

"You just said you were and it's fucking shitty, Spencer. For once in my life someone wants to hang out with me because they like me. Not because I'm Brendon of Panic at the Disco and not because they feel guilty about leaving me out and you are ruining it by being a fucking bitch," Brendon snaps.

Spencer gives Brendon an unreadable look and Brendon hates that all of the looks Spencer gives him these days are like that.

"I like you."

"What?"

Spencer sighs and looks down at his hands. "You said Jon's hanging out with you because he likes you, and I said that I like you."

"I never said you didn't."

"No, Bren. I.like.you." Spencer says slowly and with force and he still isn't looking at Brendon.

"I don't get it."

"Oh for the love of- I _like_ you, you asshole."

Brendon sits on the couch. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Spencer mutters. They fall into silence but Brendon's brain is working overtime, trying to process this information. Spencer likes him. Spencer Smith like him. Spencer Smith, drummer, hotass and the only person Brendon's ever been in love with _likes_ him. What the fuck?

"So. How long?" Brendon asks, hoping his voice doesn't give away the fact that he is using every inch of his willpower not to do a victory dance or jump Spencer on the couch.

"I don't know. Since Hayley, maybe before."

"So a fair while."

"Yeah. Look, it's cool, I get that this is kinda out of the blue and I don't expect you to, like, want to hold my hand or go on dates or whatever. I mean that'd be cool, but you know if it's weird we can just ignore it."

Spencer still isn't looking at Brendon, and Brendon would kinda like that to stop.

Then Spencer's words seep into Brendon's brain and he holds a hand over his mouth in disbelief. "Oh my god."

"Dude, look, it's cool-"

"You don't know," Brendon cuts Spencer off, and Spencer's head snaps up and finally he's looking at Brendon. "What? Know what?"

"How could you not know? Everyone knows. Your _mother_ knows," Brendon rambles and he can't believe this. How did Spencer not know? How did he miss Brendon's constant heart eyes and inability to pass by Spencer and not touch him, hug him, be in constant contact with him.

"Knows what?"

"That I've been in love with you for like six fucking years. How did you not _know_ ," Brendon's voice is shrill and he wonders if maybe this is what hysteria feels like.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh my god, this explains so much. You were jealous. Ryan was right."

"Come on dude, Ryan is never right and I wasn't jealous," Spencer soothes and way to miss the point Spencer, Brendon thinks to himself.

"That's right, Spencer, concentrate on the blow to your ego and not the fact that I just told you I'm in love with you."

"Well, I mean... I don't know what to say?"

Brendon shifts so that he's leaning against the arm of the couch and facing Spencer. "Judging by the fact you haven't punched me in the face I take it that you're not repulsed by the revelation."

"Bren, I'd never punch you in the face," Spencer's voice has gone the kinda weird soft he usually only uses on Ryan. Usually when Ryan is on the verge of bitchslapping Brendon.

"You punched me in the face like a month ago when I made fun of your shoes," Brendon points out and Spencer shrugs and smirks. "Well, yeah, but that was different. I'd never hit you for, you know, being in love with me."

"That's good to know."

Spencer smiles at Brendon and moves closer and Brendon is finding it a lot harder to breathe all of a sudden. "So... after we've cleared all of this up, what happens now?" he manages to stutter out.

Spencer's grin is wicked when he leans forward and kisses Brendon. Brendon kisses him back, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tangling his other hand in Spencer's hair. They stay like that, trading kisses back and forth and then when they pull away to take a breath Spencer smiles.

"Now. Now we get to have lots and lots of hot sex."

\---

When Brendon wakes up the next morning with Spencer wrapped around him, his face buried in Brendon's neck, he reaches for his phone, slowly and trying his best not to wake Spencer.

He types out _ive met someone. he's tall, hot, sexy and really likes my dick. im sorry. pls dont hate me_ and then presses send.

The reply comes quick and Spencer shifts, murmurs in his sleep and then burrows further into Brendon's side. _i understand. i'll always cherish our time 2gethr_

Brendon sends _< 3_ and grins when Jon sends back _ilu2 bitch_. Brendon puts his phone back on the bedside table, kisses Spencer softly and goes back to sleep.


End file.
